


wouldn't you love to love her?

by ifiOnlyhadmorePaper



Series: pitch perfect horror week 2020 entries [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Day Two, F/F, HW202, Pitch Perfect Horror Week 2020, bechloe - Freeform, unusual familiars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifiOnlyhadmorePaper/pseuds/ifiOnlyhadmorePaper
Summary: rhiannon by fleetwood mac
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: pitch perfect horror week 2020 entries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977910
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	wouldn't you love to love her?

* * *

Every day, when the sun sets - I strive to finally cross the property line - fending for myself through the dark and brisk night. It wasn't much of a challenge, I always got so close - just feet away where I want to get, but never close enough. I burrowed beneath the towering fence, and have gotten caught between the ground and the splintering wood. I've gone down the steep hill of the manor, only to be caught on the path at sunrise.

My travels are always stopped - and always in the name of safety, though the thing I need most is to complete this one mission so that I may finally rest. It has been years, my age is hindering my capabilities - if I could only get a foot closer just to know that I am making gains.

Still, despite all the setbacks - I march on, feeling small gravel beneath me, and the wind blowing over my cool face. I could see the sun over the horizon beginning to peak, I was running out of time. I pressed on, moving my legs as fast as they could possibly move. I was determined, and I could see the destination lying ahead; if I could only just scrape the front door with my nails - I would be satisfied for a night's long journey away from home.

I could see her, high upon the first window. My eyes grew wide, and I shouted for her - "Diana! Diana, please!" She sat, unperturbed, staring at me from her roost. "Diana, help!" The sun raised higher in the sky, and the morning birds began to chirp. "Diana!" My voice was hoarse from screaming so loudly for assistance, I pressed on. Finally, coming up the hill of Diana's dwelling, I sighed in relief - though I was not finished. 

My endurance was wearing thin - I could see the entrance, and my spirits rose high only to be brought back down by the dreaded bump in the stone that latched onto me. I kicked my feet back, harder than last time - the ground mocked my efforts as I slid back. I used more force, more will power, only to be brought down in a slide once again.

This continued forever - hours, minutes, it didn't matter, I was failing. Again. "Diana!" I sobbed, "Please!" I pressed my feet back on the ground once more, and to my surprise - I leapt forward over the hump that holds me prisoner. I did not celebrate, I was almost there, though it was not the time to become distracted by my pride. I led myself to the steep steps - I was so close, so much closer than yesterday. The sun was higher in the sky, and neighboring homes began to bustle with chores, I knew she would find me if I did not hurry.

"Diana, you clod!" I arrived at the doorstep - keeping me from my goal. Suddenly, the door opened, and I saw her. 

"Oh, hello, Aristotle," the beautiful woman kneeled to stroke her finger down my face. I finally made it. "You're a bit far from home, aren't you?"

"Tot!" My demeanor became grave and disappointed. "Jesus, why do you do this?"

"Morning, Becs,"

"Hey, Chlo," I was lifted up off the ground, "Sorry, I don't know why Aristotle is so obsessed with your house," Beca glanced down at my face - with a suspicious and warning look, my mind was taken back to all the times I've been caught before.

......

_"If you keep leaving, I'm gonna have to cover the little door on your shed, Tot," Beca huffed as she carried me back into the backyard, "Do we have an understanding?"_

_"I can't say that we do," I answered, haughtily, annoyed that she wouldn't let me claim victory. "We need her, and you," I lifted my head at her, with spiteful eyes, "Fail to see that."_

_"I don't understand what Chloe has to do with all this," she groaned, "I've only been really practicing for five years, three of which were without mom - so I don't know what you expect from me." I looked at her, feeling a pang of sympathy - I softened my stare._

_"I understand that Elizabeth, God rest her soul, is no longer here to teach you," I put my heavy, head on her leg, "But this is not something that is practiced - there is no trial and error, this is something you can feel, Beca." She looked down at me, nervously, "And I know you feel something, and you don't understand what - but it is my duty, as your familiar to show you," Beca began to snort, and I frowned, "What is so funny?"_

_"You said 'duty,'" She guffawed._

_"Oh, shove off." I began my slow retreat to my room, "Make a mockery out of me - I'm trying to help you!"_

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Beca laughed, "Come back,"_

_"No,"_

......

"I always find him out here in the morning, usually on the driveway," Beca said.

"I know, I can see you from the window." Blush rose on both of their faces, and I knew my journey was not in vain.

"I think he leaves at night, but just doesn't get far 'cause, you know," Beca gestured at me with her head. "Tortoises,"

"Tortoises," they said simultaneously. "It's totally okay, no worries - I enjoy our visits." Chloe smiled at me, and back at Beca. 

"Well, we better get going,"

"Oh, well, I mean - did you want to stay for breakfast?" It was happening.

"Oh, yeah, for sure." Beca beamed, and I looked smugly between them.

"Come on in," Beca placed me on the floor in Chloe's home. I could see Diana from the window - stretching.

"I was calling you!" I seethed, in a hushed voice. 

"I know," she licked her black fur, and yawned. "I was going to get up, but then," she leapt off the window sill, "Well, then I just didn't want to anymore."

"You're useless," I said, flatly.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> love it? hate it? somewhere in between? let me know!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ifionlyhadmorepaper
> 
> https://ifionlyhadmorepaper.tumblr.com/post/632539354567458816/wouldnt-you-love-to-love-her


End file.
